No Matter What
by Ktime
Summary: This is a Grace/Stella Freindship fic, It's my first one, I dont really no how to summarise it's better then it sounds so just check it out - : Grace is shot while her and Stella are searching for and armed kidnapper


"Alright people" came Kerry's voice over the radio "we've got report of a domestic, about 12km outside of the city, shots fired, the choppers waiting to take you out there, let's go people!"

Grace, Stella, Dom and Lawson ran to the chopper, and closed the door as the chopper took off.

"Estimated travel time on the chopper 15min" came Leon's voice over the chopper's radio.

The chopper landed and the four TR officers ran out to the house; they were met by several uniform officers.

"The house is empty sir, the offenders ran out the back door when they heard the chopper"

"What?!" Lawson asked in disbelief "you didn't have the back door covered?"

"We . . . well we didn . . ."

"Don't worry about it" Lawson cut him off sounding quite pissed about the current situation "Alright we need to find them now! How many people are there?" Lawson asked

"One armed middle aged male, and a child"

"What there's a kid involved? Shit!!" he said sounding quit distressed " Alright let's go Grace, Stella go out that way, Dom you're with me, Michael Josh how far off are you?"

"About 20min" josh answered over the radio

"Well step on it we need a hand here" Lawson yelled

"Found anything yet?" Came Lawson's voice over the radio

"Na nothing yet" replied Grace as her and Stella kept on walking..

"So how's Josh going?" Stella asked with a slight smile as they made their way through the bush land.

"Piss off Stella" Grace scowled " What can't get your own love life so you gotta get in on everyone else's eh"

"I just figured since you got two you wouldn't mind sharing" Stella shot back as she walked ahead

"Piss off Stella" Grace replied who was clearly getting pissed by the whole situation

"well sor. . ." Stella began but was cut off by grace putting her hand up.

Grace was about 2m to Stella's left. Grace saw the barrel of a gun sticking out from behind a tree; "Stell look out!!" Grace screamed as she turned towards Stella and tackled her behind a tree and out the way of fire, just as two gun shots rang out.

Lawson and Dom both immediately ducked for cover, "Grace, Stella?" Lawson asked over the radio but was answer only by static "Grace, Stella if you can hear me respond immediately!!"

Stella slowly got up, it took a while to realise what had happened, she looked around to grace lying on the floor next to her, with her hand on her shoulder; Stella was momentarily shocked by the red liquid seeping though graces fingers, but her training kicked in she began to assess the situation. Grace's eye's were closed, but she opened them immediately when Stella began putting pressure on her shoulder, she began to move around bit, looking shocked at the whole situation; "Hey, hey calm down, it's ok" Stella said trying to get her to stay still.

"Lawson this is Stella, Grace has been shot we need, help here now"

"How bad is it?" Lawson asked worriedly

"Shot in the left shoulder, it's bad, she's losing a lot of blood" she whispered so that Grace couldn't hear her.

"Is the shooter still in sight?"

"Na, he's gone" Stella replied peeking out from behind the tree

"Alright stay put, we're on our way"

Stella put both hands on Graces shoulder to stop the bleeding as she got the first aid kit out of her bag.

"I don't swing that way Stell, sorry to disappoint" Graced joked as Stella's hand slipped off the wound

"Shut up" Stella said playfully smiling at the fact that Grace could still make smartass comments; however her smile immediately faded as Grace slowly began to close her eyes.

"Gracie, Grace!!" Stella said shaking her "c'mon you gotta stay with me" . . . .

"Stella we're approaching you position" Lawson said as they came up behind Stella and the now and a very pale Grace.

"She lost conscious about three minutes ago" Stella said as Dom and Lawson knelt down next to her

"Lawson, we just arrived, how's Grace going" came Josh's voice, who was listening to the drama over the radio

Lawson looked at Stella who shook her head; Lawson wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Okay suspect was last spotted heading about 1km north of our position, and Josh keep your head down" Lawson said trying to avoid his question

Josh knew something was wrong, by the sound of his voice "Lawson how is she?"

Lawson sighed "We're trying to move her to stabilise her, so we can evac her out of here,"

"Will she be alright?" Came Michael's voice

"She's lost a lot of blood"

"We're heading to you now" Josh said sounding stressed

"No, Josh no, there's still an armed man out there and a missing child, you find them okay? Josh we'll look after her, she'll be okay" Lawson assured him

Josh reluctantly agreed "Okay, keep me informed"

Michael looked at him "She'll be okay mate" he said putting his hand on his shoulder

Grace began to moan, as they started to take her bullet proof vest off, she slowly opened her eyes and moved her hands to ribs, Lawson looked and Stella with a worried look, Stella just shrugged.

Lawson knelt down next to Grace "Grace what's wrong?" Grace just closed her eyes and held on to her ribs tighter. He lifted up her shirt to reveal, sever bruising on her ribs on her left side.

"Shit" Stella muttered as she caught sight of the damage remembering what it was like when she got shot.

"She must of copped one in the vest" Lawson said realises the stupidity of what he just said

"Na really?" Stella replied sarcastically sounded pissed at Lawson's ability to state the obvious.

Grace winced again as Lawson pulled her shirt down, "soft cock" Stella said trying to lighten the mood and hide the fear in her eyes, Grace let out a little laugh, but regretted it immediately, as she winced again.

Lawson and Dom got up and walked out of hearing range of Grace and began discussing options.

Stella looked down at Grace "Thankyou" she said without looking at her; Grace nodded and began to close her eyes for third time in as many minutes, "hey c'mon Grace, stay with me, C'mon, LAWSON!!!"

Lawson and Dom came running back "She won't wake up" Stella said as she stood up and started pacing around;

"Leon, how's that chopper going?" Lawson asked desperately

"It's on its way ETA 5min but you have to be out in the open; there's a clearing about 3km south-east of your position"

"Okay we'll be there" Lawson replied getting ready to carry Grace; Lawson picked grace up and they headed for the clearing.

"Josh I've got a visual on the target, he appears to be unarmed, he just came out of the hut" Michael said through he's radio

"Yeah I got him" Josh replied as he confronted the subject "Police don't move!!" He yelled pointing his gun towards the subject; the man turned around and ran but he was flattened by Michael as he tackled him to the ground.

Josh went into the hut as Michael hand cuffed the subject and pulled him to his feet. Josh found the young boy sitting in the corner of the hut "I've found the kid he's fine" He said as he picked the young child up and walked outside to meet Michael

"Lawson come in" Josh said

Lawson slowly lowered grace to the ground, knowing she needed to rest and that Stella and Dom probably did to.

"Yeah, go ahead Josh"

"We've got the subject in custody"

"And the boy?"

"Yeah he's fine"

"Alright get them back to the truck"

"Yeah, how's Grace going?" Josh asked worriedly

"We're still about 1.5km from the clearing but she's hanging in there" Lawson responded trying to stay confident

"Keep me informed"

"Yeah, will do"

"Hey, how you going?" Stella asked. Before Grace could reply, she rolled onto her side and, erupted into a serious coughing fit; "Shit" Stella muttered as she as she tried to hold grace still. Dom knelt down and held Graces head "Lawson!!!" Dom called out as Grace began to cough up blood. Lawson came and knelt down next to her as her coughing fit began to ease up, and she slowly began to roll on to her back. "Hey, you hang in there okay?" Lawson said as he and Dom stood up to discuss the current situation.

"If her ribs are broken they could've punctured her lung" Dom stated "That could account for the internal bleeding"

"What can we do" Lawson asked desperately

Dom shook his head "restrict the bleeding from her shoulder wound, try and keep her away and get her to hospital ASAP"

"So basically it's the same situation as before, but with less chance of it ending well, fucking brilliant" he said unleashing some of his frustration "alright we've got to go" Lawson walked over to Grace "Hey you right to go?"

Grace nodded "Yep"

Lawson smiled sympathetically when she winced as he picked her up for the second time.

It took them another five minutes to get to the clearing, where the chopper was waiting; as soon as they got there Lawson rushed Grace onto to the chopper "Stella!!" he yelled over the sound of the chopper, Stella stood up and ran over to the chopper; "Go with her" Lawson said Stella stared at him for a second before nodding and getting onto the chopper. Although Lawson knew that having Stella there could cause tension, he also knew that it was necessary for them to sort it out.

As soon as the chopper landed Grace was rushed to hospital, where she went straight into surgery to fix her shoulder and to repair any internal injuries.

Stella sat in a chair in Graces hospital room waiting for her to wake up. Grace began to stir and Stella was at her side in seconds; Grace slowly began to blink her eyes open. "Hey" Stella said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" Grace said looking slightly confused "You know, you are the last person I expected to see here"

"Yeah well the others just got back, they'll be here soon" Stella said "look . . . i just wanted to say, thankyou"

"We made a deal when we joined TR, No matter what, remember?" Grace said smiling up at her

Stella smiled back "Even when we have the biggest and longest bitch fight ever?"

Grace nodded "No matter what"


End file.
